


Lonely (Dreamswap)

by OneBizarreKai



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamswap - AU, M/M, Oops, Short Story, Welp this happened, even though I told myself I would sleep, it's kinda hardly a story, just a scene really, like really short, okay but seriously this is really short, on my phone, this is what I stayed up writing last night, yep definitely just a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/pseuds/OneBizarreKai
Summary: "I don't think you really understand why I'm here," Blue told him. "I know the reasons vary, but this time… I thought maybe we could compromise. We've been left behind, both of us."Dream flinched slightly as Blue ran a hand down his cheek."I don't want to be alone anymore… and I'm certain that you don't, either."





	Lonely (Dreamswap)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear FaeMytho, your fabulous Inkmare fanfic is the reason I made this. In fact, this is -technically- a sequel.

"You're lonely too, aren't you?"  
  
The question came out of no where.  
  
Dream stopped, completely pausing from whatever task he had been occupied with at his office desk.  
  
Blue had been bugging him, giving him the generic attention-seeking treatment. Dream was ignoring him as always–it always worked. Blue would get bored. Blue would leave.  
  
Yet, this question caught Dream's attention, and he couldn't do it anymore.  
  
"… why do you say this," Dream told him, not moving an inch, nor looking Blue in the eye.  
  
"I know what happened. You've been abandoned. I know the feeling," Blue said, hopping from his perch on the windowsill and stepping further towards Dream's desk.  
  
"I do not want to talk about this, do you understand me?" Dream told him, glaring up at him.  
  
Blue wasn't wrong. Recently, Ink had disappeared. The one whom Dream was closest to. He was finally learning how to be patient with his subordinate, and then he just disappeared.  
  
Disappeared along with Dream's brother and his friends whom he had captured.  
  
Ink had freed them and run off with them. In the end, Ink had decided to betray Dream.  
  
All things considered, Dream was only partially surprised. Ink was very fickle; he was always making decisions at random. But the one thing that never wavered was his loyalty, not until this time.  
  
Dream was certain that his aura was keeping Ink from leaving. Why would Ink change his mind? Wasn't he happy there? The only chance he had at feeling something like happiness.  
  
Dream sighed at the thought. Ink was better suited to his brother's group, his qualities called a personality were sheer evidence of it.  
  
In spite of this, there was a certain emptiness that had been weighing him since.  
  
He couldn't handle any more emptiness. How much more could become empty, anyway? One can only become so empty before there’s nothing left.  
  
"Aw… Boss… you aren't looking so good," Blue said, holding his arms out, making a somewhat sarcastic face of sympathy.  
  
"You don't even work for me," Dream told him bitterly, his head in his hand, leaning against the desk.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you? Some coffee, my lord? A hug, perhaps?" Blue asked, putting a hand on his chest and bowing slightly.  
  
"Can you stop being a sarcastic twat and leave?"  
  
Blue was standing in front of the desk by now. "I dunno, those are some pretty strong demands there, Dream." He put his hands on the table, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"You really have nothing better to do, don't you," Dream grumbled.  
  
"I certainly don't. I'm bored and lonely as the Netherlands, and you're emotionally vulnerable."  
  
"And you're an immature dirtbag. Get out of here before I throw you in jail."  
  
"Dream, Dream," Blue started, leaning further down, closer to the winged skeleton. "All right. Enough of the fun and games. You really aren't being yourself lately!"  
  
"I wonder why," Dream responded dryly, laying his head on his desk.  
  
"See? You're being so sarcastic, don't you consider that unprofessional?"  
  
Dream sat back up. ”I'm not in front of a professional audience."  
  
"You're acting like a teenager."  
  
"You're acting like this is any of your business."  
  
"I don't think you really understand why I'm here," Blue told him. "I know the reasons vary, but this time… I thought maybe we could compromise. We've been left behind, both of us."  
  
Dream flinched slightly as Blue ran a hand down his cheek.  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore… and I'm certain that you don't, either."  
  
The hand stopped at Dream's chin.  
  
"… you're absolutely insane," Dream said, a bit taken aback, yet not moving.  
  
"Close your eyes, Dream. Or don't," Blue spoke.  
  
There were a few still moments.  
  
Dream inhaled sharply, jumping to his feet from his chair, the rolling seat skidding backwards behind him. He grabbed Blue's scarf, pulling him in to sloppily kiss him.  
  
Although surprised, Blue kissed back, lifting a leg onto the table and climbing onto it to bring the two of them closer. Blue was kneeling on the table as he and Dream kissed passionately, Blue leading because Dream was less experienced than he let on.  
  
Dream was letting out all his emotions into it, his frustrations apparent as he fought and did not stop. He lifted Blue up by his legs, bringing him over to a nearby couch and basically throwing him onto it, then climbing onto him and closing the distance between the two of them again.  
  
Blue wrapped his arms around Dream's neck as the winged skeleton dug his hands under his shirt. Dream started to plant kisses down Blue's neck, the whole act frankly indicating insufficient knowledge as to what he should actually be doing.  
  
"Psst, angel boy…" Blue started, whispering into Dream's ear. "Allow me… And you just have to relax…"  
  
Dream stopped, considering the thought.  
  
"… as you wish," he said, sitting up and removing his weight from Blue's lower body.  
  
Blue smirked, sitting up as well and slipping his fingers under Dream's jacket to slide it off. He kissed the other slowly, leaning into his lap. Dream closed his eyes, leaning backwards as the kiss grew needier and letting Blue lay on top of him. Blue started to unbutton Dream's shirt, grinding against him ever so slightly. Dream let out a muffled moan against their kisses, unconsciously returning it in his desire for more.

Blue grinned again, pleased with this turn of events. Dream would be wrapped around his finger, right under his control… the thought appealed more than expected.  
  
He sat up and lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it aside. Dream did the same, the two of them returning to roughly kissing soon after. Blue started unbuckling Dream's belt in the process, keeping the distance between them minimal.  
  
"I'll make sure this is worth your while…" Blue purred.  
  
"Shut up," Dream ordered, kissing him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> and then shenanigans went down.
> 
> later, Dream realized that this was probably a bad idea.


End file.
